Toy Story
Summary of Movie Toy Story is a CGI animated media franchise created by Pixar and distributed by Disney, beginning with the original 1995 film, Toy Story. The first two films of the franchise were directed by John Lasseter and the third by Lee Unkrich, co-director of the second film. Set in a world where toys come alive, the plot of'' Toy Story'' focuses on the toys of a little boy named Andy Davis and centers on his favorite, a pull-string cowboy doll named Woody, worrying about replaced by Andy's newset toy, a space ranger named Buzz Lightyear. When Woody and Buzz are suddenly trapped in the house of Andy's toy-killing neighbor Sid Phillips and his vicious dog Scud, they must work together to escape if they ever want to return to Andy's house. The film additionally features the voices of Don Rickles as Mr. Potato Head, Jim Varney as Slinky Dog, Wallace Shawn as Rex, John Ratzenberger as Hamm, Annie Potts as Bo Peep, R. Lee Ermey as Sarge, Joe Ranft as Lenny, Jeff Pidgeon as Aliens/Mr. Spell/Robot, Jack Angel as Mr. Shark/Rocky Gibraltar and Debi Derryberry as Aliens. All three films, produced on a total budget of US$320 million, have grossed more than $1.9 billion worldwide. Each film set box office records, with the third included in the top 10 highest-grossing domestic and all-time worldwide films. Critics have given all three films extremely positive reviews. Toy Story and Toy Story 2 were both released on special Blu-ray and DVD editions on March 23, 2010. They were also re-released in theaters as a Disney Digital 3-D "double feature" for at least two weeks in October 2009. The series currently holds the #10 spot in the worldwide highest-grossing film series of all time list and is currently the most critically acclaimed trilogy of all time. For more information about Toy Story, visit [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Toy_Story_(franchise) here (Click on a link)] or here. Appearances in Show 'Season 1' *[[Star Blecch / uGlee|'Episode 4']] Rejected... Toy Story 3 Characters: The third movie Toy Story 3 gets spoofed with some rejected characters. *[[Cliffordfield / Big Time Rushmore|'Episode 7']] Cliffordfield: The teenager call the FBI (who are actually Sarge and the Green Army Men). *[[The Buzz Identity / Two and a Half Man|'Episode 17']] The Buzz Identity: Buzz Lightyear gets spoofed alongside with ''The Bourne Identity''. Also, Toy Story 3 was spoofed with its setting and characters. 'Season 2' *[[Super 80's / Captain America's Got Talent|'Episode 2 (28)']] I Have a Buzz in My Ear: A doctor pulls Buzz Lightyear out of Sid's ear who was complaining about a buzz in his ear. *[[Cowboys & Alien Force / ThunderLOLcats|'Episode 6 (32)']] Cowboys & Alien Force: Buzz Lightyear wakes up on the left side of Jake Lonergan and says he has no memory. This is similar to The Buzz Identity. *[[Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody / Tater Tots & Tiaras|'Episode 10 (36)']] Tater Tots & Tiaras: Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head put their daughter in a pageant, where they compete against many people, and are judged by Barbie, Ken, and Woody. *[[FROST / Undercover Claus|'Episode 15 (41)']] FROST: The third movie gets spoofed along with LOST and the Island of Misfit Toys from Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer. 'Season 3' *[[Taking Nemo / Once Upon a Toon|'Episode 12 (64)']] Taking Nemo: A poster of the movie was shown at Pixar Studios. *[[Outtagascar / F·I·E·N·D·S|'Episode 13 (65)']] Outtagascar: Buzz Lightyear is part of the sequel circus. Category:Movie Category:Pixar Category:Disney